


Trash Talk

by flibbertygigget



Category: Cabin Pressure, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Illuminati references, Lists and things, Snoopadoop is evil, The Question goes through everyone's trash, This is very strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Question suspects that the Illuminati headquarters is in the unassuming town of Fitton. The first thing he does on his quest for The Truth is go through everybody's trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Talk

Create New Folder: Fitton

Create New Folder: Trash Talk

* * *

 

Create New File: Martin Crieff 

Suspect lives in an old farmhouse converted into student housing. Communal dumpster made conclusive evidence difficult. May conduct break in later.

Contents of Trash:

  * Nose hair trimmers, slightly used.
  * Several receipts from Tesco. Almost all food, canned. All totals were under £20.
  * Empty shampoo, offbrand. 
  * Bill for towing of van. Card information unreadable. Suspicious. 
  * Two ticket stubs for Duxford Air Museum. Secret Illuminati hideout?
  * Three business cards bearing Suspect's name. He is apparently head of Icarus Removals. Name suspicious. Could be a front. 
  * Half-eaten yogurt. Fizzy.
  * Empty reel of gold braid. Why?



Conclusion: Suspect is most likely not directly involved with The Conspiracy. May be unwittingly working for the Illuminati using his company. 

* * *

 

Create New File: Douglas Richardson

Suspect lives in a large flat. More communal garbage. More unreliable evidence.

Contents of Trash:

  * Brochures from Paris, Qikqiktarguac, and Abu Dhabi. 
  * Three drafts of a letter of reccomendation to Swiss Air. All slightly different. All sarcastic.
  * Doggy bag. Has "Surprising Rice" written on the side. What?
  * An unopened bottle of Talisker. Give it to Huntress? She likes whisky and I don't have to tell her where I found it.
  * Crumpled up letter from ex-wife. She cancelled visit from daughter. Obvious excuse. Reason?
  * Three pornographic magazines. Two  _Club International,_ one  _Bound & Gagged. _Bisexual. Kinky. Will keep the latter for reference.
  * Crumpled up, sealed letter from Alcoholics Anonymous. 
  * One comic book. Obscure title. I think I like this man.



Conclusion: No overt ties to the Illuminati, but Suspect is obviously too smart for his own good. Could have a smaller role in The Conspiracy. 

* * *

 

Create File: Carolyn Knapp-Shappey,  Arthur Shappey

Suspects are a mother and son. Live in a large house. No other tenants. Finally. Have a possibly possessed dog.

Contents of Trash:

  * Brochures for MJN Air. Research indicates suspiciously small company. Illuminati connection?
  * Failed attempt at soup. Possibly toxic.
  * A book about bears. Barely used.
  * A ticket to  _Rigoletto._ Torn up.
  * Six bad drawings of Disney characters. What?
  * Several badly bruised apples.
  * A broken bobble head otter. What?
  * A sheet of paper containing seventeen glitter aeroplane stickers. Said glitter now covers my gloves. Damn.



Conclusion: Suspects seem odd. There's something deeper here. Will follow up on these two and Martin Crieff.


End file.
